This invention relates to mattresses, and more particularly to display mattress protectors that can be used to protect mattresses that are shown to the public in mattress showrooms.
Bed mattresses are often sold through retail outlets with mattress showrooms. A customer may peruse the mattresses on display in the showroom and may try out mattresses of interest. For example, the customer may lie on the mattress in street cloths to judge the firmness and quality of the mattress before making a purchase decision.
In mattress showrooms with substantial customer traffic, it is desirable to protect the mattresses, so that the mattresses do not become soiled and unattractive from customer wear. Display mattress protectors are available that may be attached to the mattresses in the showroom. These mattress protectors typically only cover the foot of the mattress, because that is the area that receives substantial wear from customers who do not remove their shoes before trying out a mattress.
Some conventional display mattress protectors carry mattress manufacturer logos, so that the mattress protector can be used to identify a particular brand of mattress while protecting the mattress from wear.
One type of display mattress protector that is currently available is constructed from a sheet of thin clear vinyl (about 8-12 gauge) with a logo printed on its upper surface. Because the logo is printed on the upper (exposed) surface of the mattress protector, the logo is subject to wear from the customers. This type of display mattress protector uses an elastic strip to secure the mattress protector to the mattress. The elastic strip is about three inches wide and is sewn into the vinyl at each end. This elastic fastening arrangement is not readily adjustable, which makes it difficult to accommodate the various thicknesses of mattress that are on the market.
Another type of display mattress protector that is available uses several sheets of thin vinyl that are sewn into a box-like sleeve that fits over the entire end of the mattress. This type of display mattress protector has visible sewn seams and often does not fit the mattress well, resulting in unsightly pleats and bulges.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved display mattress protectors.